The New Girl
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: She's the one everyone's been talking about. She's the one every guy wants to know about, and the one that makes all the girls jealous. Every chance she gets, she makes the Degrassi girls' lives miserable. Why? Because she's the girl from America.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Girl

Author: THE Kid Hardy

Disclaimer: This story is mine and mine alone. I own Krystle, the main character, and Krystle's mother. Jimmy, Hazel, Craig, Jay, Spinner, and anyone else from the Degrassi cast are not my property. They own themselves, and the show is owned by whichever production owns it, LOL. (I'm not one for technical stuff, in case you haven't realized.) Sierra, Jaryn and any people in this story you **DON'T **recognize are property of themselves unless stated otherwise. Hope you like the story!

Summary: She's the one everyone's been talking about. She's the one every guy wants to know about, and the one that makes all the girls jealous. Every chance she gets, she makes the Degrassi girls' lives miserable. Why? Because she's the girl from America.

_**Chapter 1:**_

As the car pulled up in front of the huge school filled with hundreds of kids rushing to get into the building, the young girl rolled her eyes. "Now, honey, I packed your lunch right here," her mother said, handing her a brown paper bag. "Caesar salad, cheeseburgers, and an apple. Don't forget, if you need anything, call me, and I'll pick you right up."

The girl sighed. "Yes, mom," she said, not wanting to get out of the car.

After a moment or two of waiting for her daughter to leave the car, Mrs. Jameson asked, "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I don't like it here."

"Don't you want a new experience living and going to school somewhere else?"

"No. I liked it better in the States, where I had FRIENDS. I didn't ask to move to Canada."

"Aw, you'll get used to it, hun. Don't worry about it. Like I said, you'll get used to it. You can tell me how your first day went when you come in today."

Rolling her eyes again, the girl opened the car door and stepped out, ignoring her mother when she said goodbye to her. She looked up at the tall building that read "Degrassi: Community School", and sighed again.

_I liked things the way they were..._

_NOTE: Wow, so much for my first story back. Please read and review, thankiez!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Sierra and Jaryn own themselves, but are featured in this chapter and parts of the story.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Paige Michalchuk and her best friend Hazel Aden walked around the halls of Degrassi, their daily routine since they could remember. "Hazel, I totally need my hair redone," Paige was complaining. "I ran out of hair spray for the third time in two months, and my parents REFUSE to give me the money for another stylist to fix this."

"What do they want you to do for the money?"

"Clean out the disgusting garage again. Ugh, the last time they wanted me to do that, I got paid by you and Spinner to go out with J.T. Yorke, that little Grade 9 kid."

"We can do it all over again, if you want," Hazel said as the bell rang.

Paige saw the mysterious twinkle in her eyes, and shook her head. "No way, Hazel, I am NOT going through the date from Heaven and Hell again. I don't need the money THAT bad."

"Well, then I guess you're stuck cleaning out the garage." They were rushing to get to Media Immersion when they ran into a girl walking the halls.

"Hey!" Paige cried as she tripped over the girl's foot and fell to the floor. "Watch where you're going!"

"You watch where you're taking off to. Not everyone is gonna be as nice as I am when it comes to accidents like this."

Paige scoffed as Hazel helped her to her feet. "New girl?"

"What's your point?"

"What grade?"

"10th. Know the way to this dude named..." She checks her schedule "...Mr. A. Simpson?"

"Media Immersion," said Hazel. "Right this way. We're headed there too."

_xoxoxo_

"Alright class, today we have a new student," Mr. Simpson announced, walking around the classroom filled with computers. "She comes to us from our southern brethren, the United States of America. Please stand up and tell us a little about yourself."

Sighing, the girl stood up and looked around. "My name is Krystle, but call me Krys. I came here from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I didn't ask to be here, I didn't ask to come here. I had no choice. I'm only here to learn, graduate, and get out. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll earn a few acquaintances while I'm here."

She sat back down, and the class was silent. Then, a hand rose into the air. "Yes, Mr. Manning?" asked Mr. Simpson.

A nasally voice sounded, and Krys wrinkled her nose. _He sounds like he has a permanent cold,_ she thought. "Yeah, hi, my name's Craig Manning, but you can call me Craig. I just wanted to know...what's Philly like?"

"It's hard to explain, seeing as how I never really was the outdoors type. History-wise, it was great. Traveling down to 2nd Street, you could see a lot of historical things, like the Independence House, and Betsy Ross's home. If you go to 5th Street, you'll be able to see the Liberty Bell near Independence Hall. On 15th Street, there's City Hall, and a few other things. If you're into culture and the arts, there's the Kimmel Center, and the Art Museum. Food, there are a lot of food courts and stands in the city, but our personal trademark would be the cheesesteak and the soft pretzel." She had a misty look in her eyes as she spoke about the city she came from. "There are a lot of great things about Philly, but also a lot of horrible things as well. Things that wouldn't be appropriate to go into here in school."

"We have plenty of time, Krystle," Mr. Simpson said, wanting to learn more about his newest student. "And we had a tragedy of our own here not too long ago, so it would come to no surprise what you would tell us."

"Fine." She told them of school shootings in her old high school, fires being set in the lockers and bathrooms, tons of empty classrooms, students who didn't want to learn, students who fought their teachers, and a lot more. "And that's just in SCHOOL," she said. "The things outside the schools were worse. A lot worse."

_xoxoxo_

Coming out of MI, Krys left the classroom with her bookbag over her shoulder. Turning the corner, she saw a young girl with reddish brown hair and piercings talking to another girl who was similar to her, and a young girl with gray eyes and blackish brown hair. "Ellie, this is kickass," she said, looking at sheets of paper. "I love these songs, I can't wait to try them out."

"You're welcome, Ash," the Ellie girl said. "Si, have you talked to Marco lately?"

"Not for a few hours, El," the Sierra girl, a pretty girl with long brown hair, said. "The last time I talked to my dear cousin was this morning before his mama dropped us off. I need to grab Mindy and Jaryn and go over our dance routine this week before Paige and Manny have our heads."

_Dance? _Wrinkling her nose, Krys walked ahead of them, ignoring their looks of curiosity. "Preps and punks," she whispered to herself. "What's next, the wannabe thugs?"

Just then, two boys and a girl came through the hallway, bumping people into lockers, and laughing loudly. "Sean, man, classic!" one of the boys said, slapping hands with the one in a knit cap and a hoodie. "Keep these punks in check."

"I know right," the boy, Sean said, slapping the other boy's hand. "Jay, Alex, man, who's the new girl?"

They had stopped her in the hallway and had ganged around her. The boy Sean had called Jay knocked her books out of her hands, and looked at her mockingly. "Got an eye problem, girly?" he asked, smirking at her.

She picked up her books, then looked Jay dead in the eyes. "Fuck. You," she said calmly, then pushed past him and Sean, walking her own way. Turning back to them, she said, "You think you're all bad boys, don't you? I've seen worse. You're a bunch of sissies compared to them."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Walking to lunch with the rest of the tenth graders, Krys got in line and asked for the lunch special. The lunch lady put a heap of smelly brownish gray stuff on her tray and she stared at it. "What is THIS?" she asked in disbelief, trying not to wrinkle her nsoe at the smell.

"The lunch special," the lunch lady said. "Rice-a-roni and gravy. $5.50, hon."

Checking her pockets, she said slowly, "Uh, I don't have five fifty."

"Well, I'm sorry, you can't eat lunch."

The lady started to pull the tray back when a voice said, "I'll pay for it." Turning, Krys saw the kid with the dark mop of curly hair again. "You're welcome," he said pleasantly, smiling at her.

"You're saved by the knight in shining denim," the lunchlady joked, earning a weak smile from Krys as she took her tray and left the lunch line.

"As if I needed another reason to hate this school," she muttered as she tried to find an empty table. Looking around, she saw that nearly every table was occupied by students eating and chattering happily. Sighing, she started to walk over to the only nearly empty one, where the Ellie girl sat with her friends Ashley and Sierra.

"Hi again," the boy said, walking up to her. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Craig, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. It gives me something to while I eat this...food, if you can call it that." Laughing, Craig led her to a table where a group of boys sat.

One in particular caught her eye. He had short brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a friendly smile. "Guys, this is the new girl from MI," Craig said. "Krys, this is Spinner Mason-" Spinner waved his hand like an idiot and smiled goofily "-J.T. Yorke-" A boy with bunny teeth and shaggy hair waved "- and my good buddy, Jimmy Brooks."

"Hi," she said shyly. She then felt awkward. She hated being around boys, even back in Philly.

"Guys, this is Krys. She moved here from the U.S."

She put her tray down across from Spinner and smiled shyly at them. Funny how she was a tomboy, yet seemed scared to death of boys. "Nice to meet you all."

"It's an honor, milady," J.T. said, standing up on the table and bowing, earning a laugh from all of the people at the table.

She smiled before she sat down. "What're you gonna do next, kiss my hand?" J.T. smirked before she said, "Don't worry, I'm a tomboy. I'm not all that into the girly things. I do things the guy way."

Laughing again, Spinner said, "Well, you're gonna fit right in with us here at Degrassi!"

Krys smiled. Things were shaping up to be a pretty good day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **Jay owns himself, only Bo is my property. Don't sue, you won't get anything other than two Game Boys, and some cats._

_**Chapter 4:**_

As the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Krys gathered up her books and left Ms. Kwan's English class. She stopped when she heard a voice call after her. Turning, she spotted Jimmy jogging up to her. "Jimmy Brooks, right?"

"Yeah, got a minute?"

"Sure."

"I wanted to ask if you played any sports at your old high school."

"Not really, but I was into drama. I think I'll wait a little while before going to check out the after school activities." She turned again, but Jimmy touched her shoulder.

"Wanna go hang with us at the Dot?"

"The WHAT?"

"The Dot. It's a restaurant near the school that some of my friends work at part-time. Wanna come down there and hang with us?"

"That sounds pretty cool and all Jimmy, but I have to be home by then. My mom is hella strict, and she wants me to be home by four so I can tell her all about my wonderful first day of school. Sorry."

"It's cool," he said politely, shrugging. "Maybe another time."

"I'll think it over." Smiling at him, she walked out of the school building. The kids were just about gone, and the halls were empty except for two boys huddled up. Moving quickly past them, she was surprised when she was grabbed back by her bookbag.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled, struggling in their grip. "Let me go!"

She heard a laugh, then she was shoved against the lockers, looking directly into the face of Jay, the boy she literally told off earlier that day. The other was a strange boy, unfamiliar to her. "You think those little punks in your old city were bad? Just sit back and enjoy the ride, kid, cuz you ain't seen nothin' yet."

He drew back his fist as if to hit her, when Jimmy grabbed it. "You put your hands on her, I'll kick your ass myself," he said angrily. "You have the nerve to show your face around Degrassi after you're responsible for Rick going psycho? Your punk ass should be expelled and arrested!"

Letting go of Krys, Jay stood back and stared Jimmy down. Jimmy glared at him defiantly, before Jay put his hands up, backing off. "Chill man," he said with a smile on his face. "Just introducing the girl to the neighborhood guys, nothin' to get worked up about. We're outta here, come on Bo."

He and his friend walked off, with Jimmy glaring daggers at their backs the whole way. "I'm real sorry about that Krys," he said, helping her get herself together again. "They're real jerkoffs to everyone."

Dusting off her bookbag, she thanked him. "Thanks again, Jimmy. I would've freaked if you hadn't helped me."

"Anything for a friend."

_Friend? _"You called me your friend?" she asked slowly. "Today is just my first day, and you're considering me as a friend?"

He walked right up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Not considering, already decided," he said, smiling down at her. "I think I should walk you home."

Side by side, Krystle Jameson and Jimmy Brooks walked out of the building and off the grounds of Degrassi Community School.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **I only own Krys and Bo in this chapter. Jay, Jimmy and Alex are property of the producers who own Degrassi. The actors who play the aforementioned characters own themselves._

They got to Krys's house, and Jimmy walked her to the door. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" he asked jokingly, but hinted that he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah. I'm glad you stuck up for me, Jimmy. Not a lot of people would do that for me, especially a guy."

"I'm not like most people, and definitely not like most boys here at Degrassi." He then walked off to the end of the driveway, then turned and waved at her. "You'll get used to that. Later." He jogged off, leaving Krys to head inside.

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

"So that's where the little prick lives, huh?" Jay Hogart said to his best friend Bo Jacobs. "Good thing we followed her and Jimmy."

"You're a genius, Jay," Bo said, knowing that if he catered to Jay long enough, he might give him the night off from being hated around Degrassi. "Hey, was what Jimmy said true? Were you responsible for making that psycho dude Rick go over the edge?"

Jay grabbed Bo by the collar and looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't. Mention. That. Ever. Again," he said slowly. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah, man. I hear ya."

Jay shoved him away from him. "Good. Keep it that way. I don't want anything to do with being responsible for that nutcase's shootin' spree, and I don't want anyone to find out."

"Since we followed them here, what are we gonna do?" Bo asked, hoping that the idea of further mischief would take Jay's mind off his guilty conscience.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are we gonna be doing here now that we followed that girl and Jimmy here?"

"Oh. You're gonna go home, while I think of something to do for her."

"You sure, man?"

"When I tell you something, do it man! Damn!"

Bo scurried off, not wanting to piss Jay off any further than he already was. He and his girlfriend Alex had gotten into way too many fistfights because of his temper. Sometimes it was hard to tell which one of them won, they were so horrible-looking afterwards.

_Why do I get myself involved in dumb shit with that boy?_ he asked himself as he hopped on his bike and rode off.

"You'll get yours, little girl," Jay said. "Believe me, you'll get yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I only own Krys, and her mother. Ashley, Jimmy, and Jay are all property of the producers of Degrassi. The cast members who play Ashley, Jimmy, and Jay all own themselves._

A few months passed, and Krys and Jimmy got closer than ever. They would always practice playing basketball at Jimmy's house, or study at Krys's. Her mom was thrilled knowing that her daughter was becoming happier over time. She wasn't as sour as she used to be about calling Philadelphia again, or even visiting over the weekends, and she was more eager to talk to her friends again.

And it was all thanks to Jimmy Brooks and his friends. Lucy smiled as she looked out the kitchen window that Saturday afternoon to see Krys and Jimmy holding a basketball as they went to his house. _It's obvious those two were meant for each other,_ she thought, going back to chopping carrots. _And it's a blessing that we moved here, so he can never get to us again._

_Please don't let him find us._

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

As the couple played one-on-one in Jimmy's backyard, a girl walked past. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and gray eyes. "Hey, Jimmy!" she called. Jimmy turned and dropped the ball instantly, then ran over to her.

As the two talked, Krys felt confused. _Who's that?_ she asked herself. "Hey, Krys!" Jimmy said. "C'mere for a sec, I wanna introduce you to somebody."

He waved a hand, and Krys jogged over. "Krys, this is Ashley, an old friend of mine," he explained. "Ash, this is Krystle, the new girl everyone's been talking about."

Ashley smiled. "Hi, Krys," she said, sticking her hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Ash, I mean, can I call you Ash?" She laughed and said sure. "Thanks. I love your eyes. They're beautiful!"

"Thanks. I love your hair. Do you play any music? I'm looking for new band members."

"I play guitar and drums."

"Great! Do you wanna try out for our band sometime? We could really use your talents."

"Wow, I'd love to!" Krys then checked her watch. "Oops, I gotta run; my mom should be calling anytime soon to have you take me home, Jimmy."

"Well, I'll take you home now. Ash, I'll talk to you and Craig when I come back, okay?"

"Sure. Nice meeting you Krys."

"Nice meeting you too." Jimmy and Krys then ran off back towards Krys's house, and Ashley smiled at their closeness. They didn't realize it, but everyone else could. They liked each other, and would do anything to have each other around.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Jay smiled as he watched Krys and Jimmy run back to her house. It was getting dark, and he wanted his secret revealed soon.

_In time, sweet little sister, _he thought evilly, creeping back into the shadows. _In time._


	7. Chapter 7

It was now nearing the end of the school year dance. All the tenth graders from Degrassi were throwing an end of the year school bash. But not all the students were happy with the way Degrassi had been heading.

Jimmy's best friend Spinner had been expelled from Degrassi because the principal had found out that he and Jay were responsible for the rampage that Rick went on. If it hadn't been for the two of them pulling that prank on Rick, then making him believe that Jimmy planned it all out, Rick would have never came back to the school with a gun, and never would have shot Jimmy, nor would he have tried to shoot at one of the younger grade students, Emma Nelson. Sean Cameron, the school bad boy, would have never tried to defend Emma, and the gun would never have gone off, killing Rick.

Jay and Spinner had been plotting their revenge for weeks, since Jimmy had told Krys that Spinner and Jay were responsible for what happened, and she encouraged him to tell the principal what he'd discovered, leading to their expulsion. In their eyes, both of them were to blame, and they vowed retribution.

It was a late May evening, and it was nearing twilight. That night was the night of the Degrassi sophomore prom, and it was the best night of the sophomores' lives. Here, relationships were bound to deepen, and true love would take its toll.

Krys's mom and Jimmy's dad were at Krys's house, snapping away happily with cameras, making their children more and more embarrassed by the second. "MOM," Krys whined. "Can we go now? You're embarrassing me!"

"Alright honey, you can go." The two headed for the door. "WAIT! Do you have your phone in case of emergency?"

Rolling her eyes because it was the third time her mom asked her if she had it, Krys pulled her phone out of her bag and showed it to her mother. "Yes mom, it's right here. We'll be FINE, you guys have nothing to worry about."

Both their parents sighed, finally letting their children leave the house. As they walked down the street towards the school, Jimmy asked, "So why did you guys move here from Philly?"

"My mom never wanted me to find out, but I did eventually. My dad was an abusive guy who abused my mom more than anything else in the world. He would beat her senseless for the stupidest reasons, like if the cats weren't fed the right food. He never laid a hand on me, though my mom never knew why. It turned out that he was sent to prison for a crime he helped commit, but my mom didn't want to know any of the details. She took that as a chance to get the hell outta Philly, out of Pennsylvania, and out of the country. And the best place to go was to Canada. Rumor had it that my dad fathered a child out here before he met my mom, but we never found out, and never bothered to. We're content with it being just the two of us, and that's it. I would love to know my half-brother, but my mom says to let it be, so that's that."

"Wow. I could never imagine my dad beating my mom," Jimmy said, and Krys nodded.

"He made sure that I was never around when he did it. I would always be at school or out with my friends when it happened, and he would always be gone when I come in to find her unconscious on the floor, or in their bedroom, crying on the bed. In the end, she finally told me what was happening, and I told him to back off or I'd hurt him myself, and he got so angry he left, and the next night was when we found out he'd been arrested for armed robbery and assault and battery. We took the chance, cleared our shit out, and left. The only sad thing I regret is that I never had the chance to tell my friends goodbye."

Jimmy hugged her as they got up to the steps of the school. "How about over the summer I take you there, and you can introduce me to your friends?" he asked sweetly.

"I'd like that."

"Let's go, the party's just gettin' started."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

The loaded up their gear and headed for the back of the school. "You think Rick's rampage was disastrous? Think again."

"You're right, Jimmy," Jay whispered as he, Bo and Spinner loaded their guns. "The party's just gettin' started."


	8. Chapter 8

Heading to the double doors of the gym, the twosome stopped in front of a large desk, seating Ashley Kerwin and her best friend Terri McGregor. "Hey, great to see you two here," Terri said with a friendly smile. "Let me check your names off, and in you can go."

"Thanks. Ter, your hair looks great," Jimmy said, earning him a genuine smile from Terri, who had a self-esteem problem. "Hope to see you guys perform tonight."

"We definitely will. Have fun."

Jimmy and Krys waved to their friends, then opened the doors and stepped in. The music was loud, and the people were louder. All that could be seen was teenagers dancing, drinking soda, juice or water, and talking happily.

"I've never seen the school gym so crowded before," she commented as she stared at the banners hung all around the large gymnasium. "It's great!"

"Not as great as you," he said quietly, making her turn to him.

"You are SUCH a liar Jimmy. Let's go dance!" She yanked his arm, and they ran to the dance floor, where they spent three quarters of the night.

_xoxoxoxoxox_

"Okay, all you romantics out there, here's a special slow song for you to get your love jones on!" the DJ announced. "Grab your dates and drag 'em to the dance floor, cuz this is only for true lovers!"

He put on "How to Deal" by Frankie J, and Jimmy and Krys looked at each other slowly. "Wanna give it a try?" he asked, tossing a thumb in the direction of the dance floor, where they could already see Ashley and Craig holding each other as they rocked back and forth to the song.

"But it's for boyfriends and girlfriends," she said reluctantly. She wanted nothing more than to be held by Jimmy, possibly forever and ever.

"Let's pretend for tonight that we are," he said, then without warning, kissed her. When they came up for air, Krys had a starry look in her eyes, and she followed him without objection to the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I own nothing except Krys in this chapter. Sierra owns herself, and the Degrassi cast own themselves.

**_NOTE_**: This song, "The Real You" is one of the Degrassi songs used on the show. I don't own this either.

Krys wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck, Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist, and they began to dance to the song. She stared up into his brown eyes, and felt totally content and at ease with the world. _This is definitely the best night of my life,_ she thought, wanting nothing more than to become his girlfriend for the rest of their school days, and maybe afterwards.

When the song ended, the two were still looking into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do next. "Okay, you guys, one more song, then we're done for the night!" the DJ called out. "And that privilege for the last song goes to the girl group Paige Michalchuk and the Sexkittens!"

"That's you," Jimmy whispered to her, holding her hands. "Give the greatest show you can."

"I will, but only for you." He smiled at her, and she let him go and ran up onto the stage, grabbing her electric guitar.

She walked up to the stage, then grabbed Paige's hand. "I was wondering if I could sing the song tonight?" she asked. "I know the words, and I can sing while playing my guitar too."

"You're doing this for Jimmy, aren't you?" Paige asked. Seeing Krys's shocked look, she then shot a quick look out to Jimmy in the crowd, then smiled. "Go ahead. I'm not going to be this nice all the time, so don't get used to it."

"Thanks, Paige!"

"Just do our song some honor, k?"

Krys smiled back at her. "You know it." She then turned and faced the mike and the sea of faces that awaited their song. "We're gonna do things a little differently tonight," she said. "For one, we agreed that tonight, Paige won't be singing, I will. And two, this song goes out to a special guy in my life, my very best friend, Jimmy Brooks."

The light shone on Jimmy, and the crowd applauded as he smiled back at her, giving her the thumbs up. Krys then strummed on her guitar, and began to sing.

_You're brave but you can't see it  
you're strong but you can't be it  
you're loving but you can't do it  
but all I know is what I see  
you're nice but you can't prove it  
but if you're not you will lose it  
you're great but you can't do it  
but all I know is what you might be_

_I know you  
the real you  
I know you  
the real you_

The lights dimmed, and Sierra began to play the drums, going along with the beat Ashley was playing to. Paige sang backup, and Krys felt the crowd beginning to move as the lyrics consumed them.

_If you're smart then you should know it  
if you want then you should show it  
if you can't then why do you bother  
but all I see is me in me_

_I know you  
the real you  
I know you  
the real you_

_You're brave but you can't see it  
you're strong but you can't be it  
'cause the real you is hard to find  
all you have to do is use your mind  
'cause the real you  
'cause the real you  
'cause the real you  
'cause the real you_

_I know you  
the real you  
I know you  
the real you_

As the girls sang, the crowd became more into it. All Krys was worried about was whether or not Jimmy was into it. Or into her.

As much as she was into him. _I know the real you, Jimmy, _she thought. _As much as you know the real me._

_I know you  
the real you  
I know you  
the real you_

_I know you  
the real you  
I know you  
the real you_

_The real you  
the real you  
the real you  
the real you  
the real you_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

"That was awesome!" Jimmy said once the applause died down. "I've never heard you sing before. It was great."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Can we get outta here? I'm frying."

"No prob." The two walked out of the gym and into the halls toward the school exit. As they neared the school doors, they heard a click.

"One more move and it's all over," came Jay's voice. The two turned around to see him and Spinner standing where they had just came from.

"What the hell, Jay?" Jimmy asked as they put their hands up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I want to get the chance to know my little sister before I kill her."

"SISTER?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_NOTE:_** **_THERE IS VIOLENCE AND OBSCENITIES IN THIS CHAPTER! If it offends you, please save yourself the trouble, and don't read!_**

"What on earth do you mean, I'm your sister?" Krys asked quietly. "You can't possibly be my brother."

"Because I'm white?" Krys was silent, and Jay laughed. "Color has nothing to do with family, sis. I don't care about anything that has to do with family. What I wanna know is why our dear old dad left me and my mom to be with your mom."

"I don't know!" she spat. "Maybe it was love. Maybe your mom didn't have what my mom had. Who knows why he left her?"

"I'll tell you why he left us." Jay waved the gun in the air to prove his point. "One, he thought my mom was just a cheap fuck, until she turned up pregnant. He didn't want any part of my life, and instead moved to the States, where he met your bitch of a mother. They hooked up, had you, and lived a happy life, until my mom sent him a letter saying she was dying, and that she needed him. That's what made him snap, and what caused him to kick your mother's ass all over Philadelphia."

"You're lying!" she snarled, but closed her mouth when Spinner pointed the gun at her.

"Jay, Spin, why are you doing this?" Jimmy asked quietly, keeping his hands up in the air. He didn't want to push them any further than they had already been pushed.

"Why, Jimmy?" Spinner asked. "You wanna know why? Because you ratted us out. You told the principal, and got us expelled. And if it hadn't been for Jay's precious little sister telling you to do it, we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?"

"Spin, you're not like this," Jimmy said calmly. "Let us help you. Jay's not your real friend. The last time you thought of him as your friend, Rick went on a rampage, and shot me and killed himself. Let me help you, and you can walk away from all of this right now, no hard feelings."

"The hell there isn't, Spinner!" Jay shouted. "Shoot him now!"

Spinner closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, man," he whispered, and pulled the trigger.

All of Degrassi went silent as a gunshot and a scream pierced the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**_NOTE: There are obscenities and violence in this chapter! If this offends you, please don't read it!_**

_"Jay, Spin, why are you doing this?" Jimmy asked quietly, keeping his hands up in the air. He didn't want to push them any further than they had already been pushed._

_"Why, Jimmy?" Spinner asked. "You wanna know why? Because you ratted us out. You told the principal, and got us expelled. And if it hadn't been for Jay's precious little sister telling you to do it, we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?"_

_"Spin, you're not like this," Jimmy said calmly. "Let us help you. Jay's not your real friend. The last time you thought of him as your friend, Rick went on a rampage, and shot me and killed himself. Let me help you, and you can walk away from all of this right now, no hard feelings."_

_"The hell there isn't, Spinner!" Jay shouted. "Shoot him now!"_

_Spinner closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, man," he whispered, and pulled the trigger._

_All of Degrassi went silent as a gunshot and a scream pierced the air._

_xREWINDx_

"Spin, you're really not like this," Jimmy said calmly. "Let us help you. Jay isn't your real friend; the only reason he's with you now is because he wants revenge on Krys's mom for making their dad leave him and his mom. There's nothing to hurt us for, man. You can put the gun away now, get outta here, and you won't have to worry about anything else from now on. No hard feelings."

"The hell there isn't, Spinner!" Jay shouted. "Shoot that bitch now, and send them both to Kingdom Come!"

Closing his eyes, Spinner aimed his gun at his best friend. Jimmy kept his hands up and closed his eyes. Krys felt ready to give her life for Jimmy. _I care too much for him to just let him die_! she thought in her mind.

After a few tense moments, Spinner put his hand down and sighed. "Jay, I'm sorry man, but I can't do it. I just can't. He's my best friend."

"You're a fuckin' pussy, Spinner!" Jay shouted, pushing him out of the way. "I'll do this shit myself!"

"JAY NO!" Spinner screamed, throwing himself in front of the blast.

All of Degrassi went silent as gunshots and a scream pierced the air.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

When Krys opened her eyes, she saw white lights. _Where...where am I? _she asked herself. "Jimmy?" she asked quickly, sitting up in the bed, looking around.

"Calm down, Krys, I'm here," came Jimmy's voice somewhere off to her left. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remember...glass flying everywhere. What happened?"

"Spinner put himself in front of the blast before it caught us. Before he fell, he made sure he shot Jay."

Krys's eyes got wide at the thought of Spinner being shot. "Is...is he...?"

"He's in ICU right now," he said brokenly, on the verge of tears. "And Jay...Jay's dead."

"At least the nightmare's over," she whispered, flopping back onto her pillows. "All this time... he was my brother...I can't believe it..."

"You don't have to now, because you don't have to worry about seeing his face anymore."

"Off topic, how long until graduation? I've had my fill of school daze."

"Three weeks. Just enough time for us to head there now and get to the MVP banquet thing."

They grinned at each other, then their lips met for the first time...as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The End


End file.
